shellcorecommand2fandomcom-20200214-history
Uninfected ShellCores
The Uninfected are a race of green shellcores that are always fighting the Infected, for an unknown reason, because the two races have serious difficulties in communicating with each other. You are one of the Uninfected, but the leaders believe you may be turning infected because you can recieve transmissions from the infected. The Uninfected have developed 8 shell designs, in addition to the bare core of a Newborn, with 3 of these in Episode 1 and the other 5 in Episode 2. Interestingly enough, the Uninfected never name their race, and neither do the Infected. The name "Uninfected" is simply the best we can get to a name, as it means "not infected". Cores are sorted by core size. Size-S cores Newborn Basically a bare size-S core, this is what spawns in Spawning Grounds. Being young and innocent, you can get them to follow you for your malicious plots. Statistics: Parts: 0 Weapons: None (other than main) Fighter The smallest NPCs that aren't newborn. They have three parts: a beam weapon, a shell boost of some sort, and one more part, a speed thrust. These are the only NPCs (aside from said newborn or a glitched Beamer) that you can get to follow you. Statistics: Parts: 3 Weapons: 1 beam Trek Ship/ Beamer I call them Trek Ship because they look like a earth ship from Star Trek. Since that is not the only opinion out there, they're also called beamers because they have 2 beams. They have 10 parts (it's a little hard to tell in the back, because they overlap) and seem to be the 'average' NPC. Sometimes you will find them outside of Havens, where they give you tasks or just talk about random things. Statistics: Parts: 10 Weapons: 2 beams Cruiser These are some of the stronger NPCs in episode 1. They are the strongest uninfected shellcore NPCs in the original episode 1 and are common battlezone commanders. They are pretty fast and turn easily, though they are still slower than newborns. Statistics: Parts: 10 Weapons: 1 beam, 1 bullet, 2 cannons Heavy Scouter They patrol the regions bordering the Capital Platforms. If you play episode 2 by skipping episode 1, this is the shellcore you receive (with some modification). Armed with a beam and a bullet, it's faster than most other NPCs. Also, one of these is a commander in Battlezone Epsilon, and the Traitor you are ordered to kill in Episode 2 is a Heavy Scouter. Statistics: Parts: 11 Weapons: 1 beam, 1 bullet Size-M cores Frigate A common medium-sized attack ship. Present in the Lower Battlezone as a commander. Despite his core size, he only uses level 1 parts. Also, he can spawn many mini-drones and his large number of weapons, 9 (the largest number of weapons on any core, Uninfected or Infected) provides pretty good firepower. His core isn't too well protected though. He may have level 1 parts, but he has 9 weapons. This means he can take out shellcore bigger than him. Statistics: Parts: 19 Weapons: 5 beams, 4 bullets Clearly Delusional He resides in Capitol North. He offers you a mission to get to Haven 3 in less than a minute. Don't accept if you value your shell. His name comes from a heavy scouter-type NPC that calls him this. Statistics: Parts: 13 Weapons: 1 missile, 1 beam, 1 disrupt, 1 bullet, 1 cannon Size-L cores Guys who shoot things Two of these guys reside in the Capitol Center and one in the Capitol South. The one in the Capitol South gives you missions while the other guys just shoot things. Statistics: Parts: 18 (I'm not sure, can you tell?) Weapons: 1 beam, 1 disrupt (probably level 3) The Leader The Leader leads the uninfected shellcores. He gives you missions from the Capitol Center. Statistics: Parts: 26 (at least, count them yourself) Weapons: 1 missile, 1 cannon, 3 beams, 1 bullet (all probably level 3) Category:ShellCores